a very annoying family reunion
by RyoNanami
Summary: yay! sequels 2 a very insane family reunion! thx 4 all ur supports k?this fic was kinda short and it fluff...-COMPLETE-
1. with Vergil

Here comes the sequel! oh, n who haven't read this, plz view back d story a very insane family reunion, this's d sequel to it...enjoy reading, k? it's kind of fluff...

* * *

"Verg..."

Ignore him...

"Verg..."

Ignore him...

"Vergy..."

Since when he had a new nickname? Ignore...

"Verg... Verg... Vergy... VERG!"

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...

"Come on dude! Are you deaf or something! I'm calling you, you stupid, asshole, um... um... Argh! You stupid, bloody BOOKWORM!"

That's it. Something in his head snapped. He stands up, slams the book close and crossed his arm together. "Dante, can you _please _shut the hell up! I'm trying to read here..."

Dante looked at Vergil furious face, he sit down quietly beside the couch, he doesn't mean to make him angry, and he just wants to play with him... Vergil's just being boring...

Vergil looked at the quiet Dante, who curls himself up in a ball shape and sit at the corner. He sighed, and walked towards Dante, he caressed Dante lightly. It's been days after the incident, Dante started to recover along the day.

But something changed, Dante acted mostly like a child. Even the doctor can't say why, it's just... Well, Dante just acts like this. Vergil concluded that Dante wanted more attention from him, or maybe it's something else...

"I'm sorry, Dante. I just want to read..." He looked around the shop, there's really nothing to play with here... He turns back to Dante, who looked up at him smiling because Vergil talked to him... He just wanted attention from his brother... "Maybe I should call Trish, or maybe Lady to take you out? What do you think?"

Dante immediately pissed, he wanted Vergil, not the others, and he wants to spend more time with him... He gives a soft 'humph' and look away, he hid himself more into the corner.

Vergil just look at him, what do he want actually? Nowadays Dante loves to play 'guess what he is going to do next' game, and that annoys him. "Do you want Nero to bring you?" No answer remains silent. Vergil's patience getting thin, he rose up and walk towards the door, Dante looked at him, he immediately dash beside Vergil and hugged his leg...

"D-don't go... don't..." Dante shivered and cried, he hugged Vergil's leg even tighter, Vergil sighed; he bowed down and pats Dante's head. "I won't go any where..."

Dante stopped crying, Vergil wiped his tears off. "Why don't I bring you out? It's a very good weather..."

Dante's face brighten up, he smiles and dances around the shop with joy, Vergil just chuckled and put Dante favorite red coat on Dante. He wears his blue trend coat and sheathed Yamato beside him. The door was opened and Dante busted outside and giggles. "Verg, come out quick!"

Vergil's lips curl up a little while he locked the door, he walk down and bought Dante to the park, Dante giggles and seated himself on the swing. Vergil looked at him play then he continues to read the book he read just now. Now, all the jobs Vergil will do it, and in the mean time Trish'll look after Dante. He's been wondering, his brother was so poor that he doesn't even have a penny with him. How he gets all the pizza boxes? Debts?

Dante was tired from running around and round, he soon finds himself disappointed when he sees Vergil back to his book world. Oh well, it's not like he can't annoy him again...

"Verg?"

Not again!

"Verg..." Dante pressed his head to Vergil's back, Vergil tired to ignore him but the hair behind him makes him itchy.

"Stop it, Dante..."

"No..."

"Dante..."

"I'm not listening..."

"I'm being nice here..."

"La... la... la..."

"DANTE!" Vergil shot off from the bench and brings Dante on his lap, he slightly pulled Dante's ears, and Dante shrieked and struggle off from Vergil. He seated himself far away from Vergil's sitting spot, he caresses his ears softly.

"I-it's hurts..." Dante cried out. Vergil sighed. "This's because you acted like a spoil child..."

Dante scoffed, "No, I'm not!"

Vergil just simply sighed and read his book, again... Dante looked at him, disappointed... He wanted to play with him so badly, and he just came out to read another FREAKING BOOK? God!

Suddenly Dante screamed, Vergil shot up from the bench again, his hand was on Yamato, ready to attack any demons near them. Dante dashed beside Vergil, he cried and his whole body's trembling. Vergil brings Dante near him, some greed jumps in front of him...

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and slashes down every single greed down, Dante was hid behind the bushes, Vergil didn't want him to get hurt. After all the demons' killed, Vergil rushes back to Dante, who's now crying helplessly...

"I-I'm scare... *sobs* I-I..." Vergil just hugged him; he caresses Dante's head lightly. "It's alright, I'm here with you. I'm not going to leave you..." Dante shivered and leaned closer to Vergil, he soon fall asleep.

Vergil sighed and carried Dante back to the shop, he looked up the sky, and it's now almost late evening, he sighed once more and brings Dante into the shop. It's going to be a busy days...

* * *

Thx 4 reading dis fic n d previous 1...(a very insane family reunion)^^thx 4 d reviews u gave me!dis fic was kinda short cuz dis fic mostly i just write what happen 2 those 2 after the last incident...if i gt any more new ideas i'll surely post up again...(mayb another sequels 4 dis?)


	2. with Trish

Haiz, it's been a while?isn't it?well, here's the second chap 4 d story...

oh, n here i wanna thanked **shaxira** 4 supporting me, from this story previous sequel until now, thank you so muchie!

* * *

"What time's it Trish?"

"It's eight o'clock in the morning..."

Silence... After five minutes...

"What time's it Trish?"

"It's eight o' five..."

Silence... After five minutes...

"What..."

"Dante, what're you up to this time?"

Trish immediately broke into Dante conversation, Dante just grunt and pushes the wooden blocks he built down. Then he marches to the corner and squat there, truly like a spoiled child.

Trish sighed and cleaned the mess Dante made, ad walked towards Dante, who's now grumbling in the corner. "Dante, are you mad?"

"No."

"Then why're you grumbling?"

"Why time passed by this slow?" Dante asked, his blue eyes locked on Trish. Trish sighed; she kneels down and caressed Dante's hair. After that incident Dante's been acting like a child, he always groans and even sometimes cried when Vergil's not with him, she guesses he wanted Vergil to pay more attention to him...

"You know what they say, time passed by when you're having fun..." Dante looked at her and give her his oh-so-famous giggle. "Really?"

"Yes, and you must be patience too..." Trish said, Dante's face brightens up and he started to jump around the living room like a monkey just came out from the forest. Trish chuckled at his act; it's stupid but cute at the same time.

Vergil promises Dante that he'll be back in the evening and he's going to bring him out for dinner. Vergil has three jobs in a row today and he'll get lots of money from that. Well unlike Dante, Vergil's more flexible than Dante when it comes to accepting jobs. Unless jobs that don't include demons, Vergil's okay with any job that have a good term.

Dante hugged his favorite teddy bear and laid on the floor, toying with the wooden blocks he just knock down few minutes ago... Until...

A faint knock can be heard from the door, Trish looked at the door, and she went up and opened it. "I'm sorry if you..."

A big black demon knocked Trish down, it has a figure of a bear, wings like a bat and head like an eagle. When Dante saw the scene, he screamed and hid himself in the corner. Trish grabs the demon's wings and electrode it. The demon shrieked and bolted away from her, she quickly stands up and guarded Dante, who's now trembling hard in the corner.

"The blood... of son... of Sparda..." The demon mumbled, Trish guessed, the demon wanted to proceed towards Trish and Dante. Trish holds up her twin guns, she shoots it and boosts the bullets by electrifying it. The demons shrieked and flies around the shop. 'Damn, now the shop's a mess!' Thought Trish.

Dante cried, Trish tried to comfort him but was interrupt by the bat-like monster, Trish hissed and gave another electrifying shot, the monster gave out a cry when the shot shoot straight its head, it soon turns into dust and been swept away by wind.

"Hush Dante, don't cry, it's alright..." Trish comforts Dante, and gaze at the clock to check the time, she hopes Vergil would be back earlier than the time he promised Dante. Dante suddenly passed out, Trish quickly grabbed him, and she feels his forehead with her palm.

'Damn, he's heating up!'

Trish carried Dante to the couch and placed him down carefully, then she runs around the shop, hoping a miracle first aid kit to appear, but it seems impossible, because Dante's a demon, he didn't need any first aid kit to cure his injury.

Trish heard the door clicked open, she grunted and walked downstairs, "Who's it again..."

It wasn't any customers as Trish expected, it's Vergil. Vergil scanned around the shop and found Dante on the couch, he rushes towards him.

* * *

later chaps will b updated soon, i promised! m'kay? bye-bee!


	3. with Vergil and Trish

Yeah~i'm done with d third chap...n exam's comin nearer n nearer...T^T...anyway...

thanks to **shaxira **again cz she/he commented on my fic again! THANK YOU!

* * *

Dante slept peacefully on Vergil's lap, while Vergil caresses Dante's silver hair. Trish brought a wet towel to Vergil, Vergil fold it neatly and placed it on Dante's forehead, looking at Dante peaceful expression, Vergil furious eyebrow soften.

Trish look at Vergil like he had something on his face, she smiled softly. It's rather rare for Vergil to act all... Well, brotherly? The Vergil she knows back then was cruel, heartless, cold blooded creature, and now...

Maybe Dante changed him, or is this what he really is behind that cold, icy face? Trish doesn't know, but now she can see, Vergil's totally different.

Vergil looked up and found Trish looked at him, dumbstruck. His cold, still face was placed back on its right position again. "What?"

Trish was shocked by Vergil's sudden speaking, she cleared her throat and turn to the kitchen. "Nothing."

Vergil looked away, he sighed while sinking himself into the couch even more, he's exhausted, he look at Dante once more to make sure he's still sleeping, Trish walked out from the kitchen with a glass of water, she handed it to Vergil.

"You came back early today, how's work?" Trish broke the silence; she leans comfortably against the wall. Vergil rolled his eyes and rubbed his hair a little, his supposed to be spiky hair was flatten.

"It's because in three of the jobs I get today, two of them were useless."

Trish raised her eyebrow, "Useless?"

"The first one is about a female devil fighting with another female devil over a male devil..." Trish holds back her laughter, that's what he's doing the whole day? "What else?" Trish asked again, trying not to laugh.

"The second one was just normal devils running around the city..." Trish nodded, it's pretty normal, devils running around the city and shouting 'I'm going to rule the human world and blah blah blah... "And the third one?" She asked again.

"That's the major problem, baby devils throwing cream pies at each other until their own freaking parents can't stop them..." That's it! Trish burst into laughter, baby devils throwing cream pie at each other! And because of it they need to call a devil hunter? What are devil hunters anyway? Babysitters?

Vergil grunted and sunken into the couch again. Dante turned to have a more comfortable position, and Trish still laughing at Vergil like mad. Vergil cold eyes stare at her; Trish felt the cold and stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay, next time pick the right job..." Trish turned herself back to the kitchen again. Gosh, Vergil's scary...

Trish heat up the pot of potato and leek soup Vergil cooked this morning before he left to work. Outside there seems so quiet, oh well, Vergil's always a quiet type... She also packed some bread on a plate, in case Vergil's very hungry, so he got extra treat.

Trish poured the soup in a big bowl, and then arranges it on a tray, and then with a swift movement she took it out from the kitchen. "Are you hungry Vergil? You should eat something..."

Vergil sleepy eyes looked up at her lazily; Trish can see the tiredness in his eyes. Trish set the tray on the coffee table near the couch. "Eat before you sleep."

Vergil looked at her, if she was mother, how nice it would be... Vergil lazily took up the bowl of soup while Trish shifted Dante away for a moment. Trish caressed Dante's hair softly while Vergil munches the bread one by one, well, he tried to be fast but he's too tired to speed up.

After the last bread was swallowed, Vergil requested for Dante. Trish shifted Dante back to Vergil's lap and brings the dishes back to the kitchen. Trish washes and rinses the dishes then she went back to the living room.

Vergil was hugging Dante, his eyes were closing but he seems to refuse to do so... Trish sits next to Vergil; it was actually a dreadful silence between them, until Vergil broke it again.

"When you were created by Mundus, did you have any chance... inherited a little of my mother's memory?"

Vergil's question makes Trish's eyes went wide. It's rare, but she knows under his heart he misses his mother, Eva, as much as Dante. "I don't, I'm just merely a... clone actually."

"Oh." A simple reply from Vergil and it all went back to silence again. Trish looked at Vergil's face once more; it's now soft and caring compared to his usual face. He rarely shows anyone his emotions, except Dante. Trish sighed.

"Go to sleep Vergil..."

Vergil raised one of his eyebrows; he shook his head, even though he's yawning already. "No, I need to take care of Dante..."

"I can take care of him, besides, if you ever have any jobs at night, can you survive that?" Trish shifted Dante a little to her. Vergil just simply allows her to do that, since he's so tired...

"Of course I can survive, why not?"

"I don't want you get killed by demons because of lack of sleep you know? Get to sleep Vergil..." Trish replied him. Vergil thinks again, maybe she's right, he should get some rest.

Vergil laid his head down on the couch uncomfortable; Trish saw this and sighed again. She shifted Vergil's head on her shoulder, at first Vergil tried to reject but under Trish great force, he placed his head on her shoulder a little unwillingly.

"Good, now go to sleep."

"You're not my mother, don't act like one too."

Trish chuckled, she caressed Vergil's hair. She knows if she did this often she'll be dead right now, but today it might be an exception. Vergil, surprisingly, allows her to caress him, he don't know why, but her touch reminds him of his real mother when she tells story to he and Dante, and then sleeps on her lap with her hand caressing their heads.

Vergil curls closer towards Trish, so does Dante, she knows now she looks like a pillow for these two devils, but, well, let them be...

"Good night Vergil, good night Dante..."

* * *

**shaxira **did mention about Trish might b their mother n i think i should highlight more of Trish care about the devil twins...^^anyway, sry 4 d late update! REVIEWS?


	4. with Lady

Finish exams n woot~XD

* * *

The door creek open, Dante happily jumped and flipped around the living room. Lady sighed and shook her head, Dante's too energetic.

"Ne, Lady..." Dante looked at Lady with his big innocent blue eyes, Lady look at him as response.

"Is Vergil going to come back early tonight, eh?"

Lady chuckled, she caressed his head a little, pushing his silver locks behind his forehead, and she smiled. "When ever Vergil will eat his words? Plus if he really does, we're going to kick his butt out from the shop, okay?"

Dante laughed, then he run around the shop. Lady sighed again, and then proceeds to the pool table, take up the snooker stick and play a few rounds. But, Dante grew bored faster than eating.

"Lady..." Dante bored tone rang beside Lady's ears. Lady starting to grow impatient. She ignored the bored devil, which's now rolling on the floor, bored.

"L-a-d-y..." Dante rolled around again; he rolled to the end of the shop, and then rolled back to his original position where he rolled from.

Lady sighed heavily, "Dante, don't rolled around the shop."

As always, the advice fall to deaf ears, Dante kept rolling like he's a roller coaster, 360 degree rolling.

"Dante..." Although he's cute, at times, but he was also, mostly annoying. "Don't make me mad at you..."

Dante shot up, then lies down again, swinging his legs and hands, like he's making a snow angel. "I'm bored..."

Lady nearly throw down the snooker stick and turns to Dante. Now she understands why no one wants to take care of him, he's just too...annoying.

"Dante, Vergil will be back, if you keep still." Lady looked at him for a while, and then she turned her back to Dante again.

Dante just grunted, Lady was no fun. Dante stopped all his motion, suddenly he cried. He curls himself up into a ball like shaped.

"D-Dante?"

Lady rushes towards Dante, she look at Dante, who's now suffering from something, and that worries Lady.

"L-Lady, I-I, am cold..." Dante tremble in Lady's arms. Dante's tears keep rolling down from his blurry eyes, Lady started to panic.

She feel Dante's forehead, it's... wait! Warm? But, Dante said he was cold, and Lady guesses his fever friend was back, but she feel again a few more time, there's no trace of fever.

"Dante, don't fool around with me..." Lady's tone getting darker. But Dante's situation didn't seem to loosen down.

Another illusion? Then which bastard didn't value his life to fool around with Dante's life. Lady's mind just snapped at it. But Dante another whimpers shook her to reality.

"Hold yourself up, Dante."

Lady stands up and looks around to sense any devil being around, but she sensed nothing. 'Vergil, come back soon...' Lady pray in her heart, looking at Dante's suffering status, her heart ache.

It reminds her the incident that happen few months ago, Dante was broken down, no mind, no memory, just an empty shell. Then Vergil sacrifices himself to redeem Dante's memory and mind, but still left the poor kid in very bad shape, he's more fragile than before.

Now with Vergil's back with Dante once more, Dante eventually recovers, but there's a sudden change in the red devil. He started act like a kid, a total brat. They estimate Dante act at the age of five, but what cause behind all this? No one knows.

They can't say if Dante's state is getting worsened by days, or better, they don't know. But it seems Dante's mind was so fragile when it comes to leaving him alone. And Vergil knows this well, speaking of mind linked.

"L-Lady, my b-body hurts..." Dante cried, Lady rushes to his side again. She let Dante lay his head on her lap, trying to comfort him to sleep, but it doesn't give any good sign.

"V-Vergil..." Dante cried that out too, Lady caressed his hair softly. Dante was closed to Vergil, a lot. He always wants his company, his present to make him feel better and comfortable, maybe after that losing memory incident; he didn't want to forget Vergil anymore.

Their brother 'love' was so much, weird. Fighting each other to show their brotherly love is what they use to do when they're young. But Lady knows Vergil can be very protective over Dante at times. It has shown all from his actions nowadays.

Vergil took a very good care on Dante almost everything, from food, clothes, activities and others more. But seems Dante had become innocent after that incident, he wasn't allowed to consume unhealthy food.

With that Vergil was able to stabilize their economics problem; he also paid Lady back her money Dante had borrowed before in time, unlike Dante. Somehow she was amused, she expects Vergil will be like saying, 'It's his problem, and I'm not going to help him.'

But Vergil helps Dante in silent, with no complaints heard from him, he took care his little brother even though his brother was acting stupidly and annoys him, that all almost drive Vergil up the walls.

Vergil care for him, everyone knows that. He just doesn't want to admit it, and it was obviously show during his actions with Dante, such stubborn head.

The door banged open, which scared Dante off from Lady's lap. Lady shot a glare at the door, very angry which miserable people never learn the meaning, knock the door before you budge in...

But her glare landed on someone she doesn't expect, Vergil and Trish. "Damn! He's heating up! Must be the virus from Dante."

Dante flipped over to see Vergil, on Trish arm breathing heavily, his hair dropped down, covering his fore head like Dante's, his face was flush red because of the heat.

Lady walk up to Trish to help Vergil to the couch, Vergil was laid on the couch, while Trish placed Yamato beside him, since he always put it by his side. Dante immediately crawl himself towards Vergil, looking his big brother with worry.

"So..." Lady turned to Trish. "What happen?"

* * *

Yay,finish this chap,will update more often n thx 4 being patient...XD


	5. with Nero and Vergil

yay!finished this chap!nxt wil b d end!XD

* * *

"I'm fine, Dante, go to bed..."

Dante shook his head, he stays even closer to Vergil, and he placed his head beside Vergil's head. Vergil sighed and caressed Dante soft silver hair.

"He always seems comfortable when you're here." Vergil looks up to the person who's talking, Nero.

"Maybe..."

"It's not maybe, it's true. It's rare to see a devil sick." Nero look at Vergil, he crossed his arm, like a father questioning his naughty son. Vergil look back at Dante, his eyes were swollen because of crying, his heart ache.

"Dante, I'm fine, be a good boy, Dante..." Vergil spoke again, hoping this will convince Dante to bed, but Dante stay close to him, not wanting to leave, even Nero can't pulled him away from Vergil.

'_Those damn virus...' _Vergil thought.

_**Flashback**_

_**During Vergil and Trish is working**_

_Sounds of swords clashing and gun fires can be heard, the two devil hunter swiftly grace themselves between the demons. Trish shot off the last demon and smiled, "That's all, I guess?"_

_Vergil looked around their area while sheathing Yamato back, he silently nodded. The demons were once fighting them vigorously now dead in despair._

_When Vergil put Yamato by his face, suddenly he feels dizzy and cold; he drops down the cold floor. "Vergil!"_

"_Vergil!" Trish put her hand on Vergil's forehead, she suddenly gasps and pulled her hand away. "Shit! You're burning up!"_

_Vergil was too tired and dizzy to register what Trish said, he just breathe heavily up and down, clearly to see he's suffering. But this wasn't the things worry about him, it's Dante he worries._

_He want to know what happen to him, since they have link mind, surely Dante'll be suffering the same pain like himself now, and he's too weak to resist it, is he suffering? He hoped not._

"_Hang on; I'll bring you back to the shop..."_

_And that's the last sentences Vergil registered..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Dante then sleep beside Vergil peacefully, he stirred a little when Nero tried to lift him up, but then he slept soundly in Nero's arms. Vergil looks up at Nero, "Help Dante to bed, will you?"

Nero nodded; he bought Dante upstairs, tucked him to bed, and then closes the door halfway. Nero walk down stairs, found Vergil trying to get up from the couch. "H-hey! You can't stand up now."

Vergil ignores him, but the pain in his head makes him sit back. Nero shook his head, and then walked towards Vergil; let him sit down more comfortable.

"Tch tch tch told you so." Nero handed him a bottle of medicine to aid his head ache, Vergil took it with grateful.

"Gee, you're the same as the old man. Stupid and stubborn."

Vergil snorted, he eat the medicine, then drink the warm water he got from Nero, then sit back the couch. Nero sit beside him, he put his legs up the table near him, Vergil looked at him, "Kid, watch your manners..."

Now this time Nero snorted, he slowly put his legs down. He then looked at the man beside him, so noble, unlike Dante, rather like a punk.

Vergil noticed Nero was looking at him; he turned and looked at Nero. "What's on my face this time?" Vergil then ruffles his head; his silver hair's now messy all over his head. "Damn, everyone always likes to stare in my face."

Lady and Trish are out, shopping Nero guesses. Kyrie was in Fortuna, practicing her latest song. And now with Vergil sick, he needs to take care of Dante and Vergil for now...

Vergil laid his head on the side couch, he sighed. An awkward silent happen between them. Nero really doesn't know what to talk with him, unlike Dante, he can joke around with him, talk something private, well not that private actually.

But now it's Vergil, he hardly knew him; just that he's just the true owner of Yamato and took it away from him. Well, not really took it away, it's his; he claimed it back because it's his.

Vergil glances at the brat beside him, he doesn't know about him, and he doesn't really like him. Why? He doesn't know, because he took Yamato away? No, it's not his fault, why?

Nero took a deep breath and stand up, "I'll go check on Dante..."

Without waiting for Vergil's answer Nero hurried went upstairs, he just wanted to run away from the awkward scene. Nero stretched his head into the dark room; Dante was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, curling up like a cute little kitty.

Nero smiled softly, and then he walks downstairs quietly. Vergil already lay down on the bed; he's starting to get sleepy...

"How's Dante?"

"He's fine."

"Un." A simple reply from Vergil, then he tried to sleep, but he can't. Nero paced around the shop, and then sits on Dante's favorite armchair.

"How do you know Dante?"

A question asked from Vergil, just wanted to break the silence somehow. Nero looked around, don't know how to reply.

"Um, I met him last time, that time he was helping me to save Fortuna city and Kyrie..."

Yes, first started with Dante leaped down from the glass roof, slain the holiness, fought with him, thought that he was dead but actually not. A devil he said, same like him. Then a lot of weird stuffs happen, he discovered more and more truth, Agnus was somehow, _interested _in him. Then the holiness was actually the baddie behind all this stuffs, then merges with Kyrie in the savior, then end all this...

It's really a long story, like a nightmare more... Vergil just listened carefully, nodded a little when Nero came to some part. Vergil looked at Yamato, wondered how the freaks got it. He lost it, he knew when he was in the island of Mundus, and he lost sense of it.

Maybe the freaks found it at the end of the demon world or somewhere else. Vergil hold his head, his head hurt, thinking too much is bad. Nero saw this, he sighed and walked behind the kitchen, and he took something then walks out to the living room.

"Here."

Vergil looked up; another medicine was handed to him. "What's it?"

"It'll ease your pain, eat it."

Vergil took it and eat it, true, it ease his pain. He looked up towards Nero, "Thank you."

Nero cocked his eyebrow, wow, Vergil said thank you, how amusing~ Nero just rubbed his nose shyly, not expecting to get a warm greetings from the oh-so-famous cold person in front of him.

Vergil lay down, now more comfortably, hey, so what's wrong with another brat? He smiled at it and drifted to sleep, left Nero with millions of questions.

* * *

crappy ending right?xd,anyway,thx 4 reading,fav,n review this fic...luv cha!XD


	6. with annoying demons

Yay!The last chap nyah~X3

* * *

"Vergil quick! Look at that!"

Dante ran around the amusement park, smirking and yelling while he ran around. Vergil sighed, but he tried to hide the smirk on his face, Dante do look a little... cute?

"Hey? Are we going to baby sit him for you again Vergil?"

Vergil turned to Nero, who was grunting about coming along while make a big sneeze. Lady, Kyrie and Trish giggle beside him, Nero gave them, and of course except Kyrie a glare.

"Oh, not really. Just inviting you over to see him play..."

"What's the difference about _seeing _him and _baby sitting _him?"

"Makes a big different to me."

Lady stands between the two men and knock both forehead. "Oh wow, what a surprise, really, since when you two get along so well?"

"Shut up, who's his friend?"

"Her meaning's how we got to talk a lot like we have known each other for years."

Nero snorted, the three girls giggle again and that make Nero more frustrated. Vergil also can't help but smirk a bit. He looked at Dante who was now hugging a big teddy bear, he shook his head and walk towards him.

"Vergil looks! Teddy!"

Dante smiled while Vergil rubbed his silver hair. "Where did you get that?"

"The shooting store over there!" Dante pointed a store not far away from them. Vergil smirked at the sight when he sees the storekeeper sit in the corner with wide eyes and he looks like he's about to wet his pants. Vergil looked up at the shooting board, 'He certainly loves shooting.'

Dante run towards Nero and squishes Nero with his teddy bear. Lady can't help but laugh out loud, Trish gave Dante some 'word of wisdom' while Kyrie giggles at Nero who was struggling his way out from the big teddy on top him.

Vergil promised Dante if he eat his medicine and don't whine too much when he was about to work, he'll bring Dante out to have some fun. Supposing yesterday Vergil will bring Dante out for a picnic, but too bad Vergil caught a fever and Dante keep bursting in tears cause of it. He had to delay until today. For the first time, he feels lucky he feels better after the next day. But Nero... well...

*sneezes*

Nero rubbed his nose violently Kyrie would suspected he will rub his nose off. Dante giggle at Nero and was begging Vergil to buy him strawberry sundae. Lady and Trish played some store games and get a lot of teddy bears for Dante. Nero sneezes more when he looks at the pile of teddies he was forced to hold them.

The stores suddenly stumbles over, people started to scream, the crowd in the amusement park was fading. The group of devil hunters stands in between the running crowd, wondering what they or 'them' gone into again.

"Verge, I'm scared..." Dante hid himself behind Vergil. Vergil slightly hugged the shivering red one, Vergil glared at the far away distance, "There." He just mumbled.

Lady brings out Kalina Anne while Trish gets her electricity ready. Nero brings Kyrie behind him; his devil arm was glowing brightly.

Vergil let Dante run towards Kyrie, Nero just mumbled to Kyrie like, get away from here, find a place to hide. Kyrie brought Dante away from the spot where the group was standing few minutes ago. They hid somewhere far but still visible to Vergil and the others.

Vergil let his hand rest on Yamato's hilt, "Aren't these days getting annoying?"

"Agree with you Verge." Trish smirked. They are rushing here like mad.

"Oh, I see you caught Dante's virus?" Lady get her stances ready, yeah, another bunch of fools were rushing towards them.

*sneezes* "Gosh Trish, you'll get kill by him...*sneezes*" Nero sneezes over and over.

"Maybe you should back off kid, your flu are getting in your way." Vergil grinned.

"Shut up, I can handle my own, old man." Nero argues. He saw a big crowd of demons. Yes, they're certainly a fool; try to pick a fight with four of them? They're hundred years too early.

The four devil hunters started the fight not so long ago, blood splashes everywhere, on their face, their weapons, but they didn't care. After all, it's a pleasure.

From far Dante and Kyrie were witnessing every fight the devil hunters emitted, Dante smiled.

Well, who want to pick a fight on Devil May Cry's best devil hunters?

* * *

sry 4 d crappy ending,i was trying to finish this story,then i can focus in my other story, but that story's ending as i writing another new one!XD,was plotting its plot now,might be a Gundam00 fanfic,and it's yaoi!XD,ok,shounen-ai,slight fluff too~X3

i don't own devil may cry n d characters...^^

thx 4 reading this...XD


End file.
